Sam and Madison: The Beginning
by irishgirl9
Summary: Prequel to the Werewolves and Demons series. Go back to the beginning and watch Sam and Madison fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of my Sam and Madison series – Love in the Time of Werewolves and Demons. If you have not read the first three stories yet, I suggest you do that before you read this.

**Disclaimer:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Madison belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see,  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me.  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood.  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me._

Sam had just spent an amazing day with Madison, a girl he had only just met, but had already formed a connection with. Now here she was standing in front of him, a gun in her hand. Why thought Sam, why do I have to lose people I cared about? My mom and Jess are gone. I just lost Dad. Why Madison? She's a good person. Why does she have to die to be saved? Sam stared deep into Madison's eyes. Did she really have to die?

"I'm asking you to save me," said Madison with tears in her eyes.

"I'll stay," offered Sam.

"What?" asked Madison and Dean at the same time, both not understanding what Sam meant.

"I'll stay with you Madison when you change. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you from killing anybody," said Sam.

Madison couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was Sam _really_ offering to stay with her?

Dean couldn't believe what he just heard either.

"Sam! Kitchen! Now!" barked Dean.

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Dean…" said Sam before he was cut off.

"Sam I can't believing you're even thinking that," said Dean.

"Dean, I can't kill Madison and I won't let you kill her either. I can save her. If I stay with her each month during the full moon I can keep her safe. If I keep her locked up, I can keep her from killing anybody," said Sam, his eyes pleading with Dean to understand.

"So Sam, what are you going to do? Come here each month just before the full moon and lock Madison up," said Dean answering his own question.

"Yes. Dean, we can still hunt. It's just a few days out of the month. Please Dean, this just feels like the right thing to do," pleaded Sam.

Madison stood in her living room waiting for Sam and Dean to return. She was in a state of shock. Only just a few moments ago she was begging Sam to kill her. She didn't really want to die, but had seen no alternative. That was until Sam had made is offer. Was he for real? She was afraid to get her hopes up. These past couple of days had been the best and worst days of her life. She had met an amazing man, one she knew she could fall in love with and she had just found out that she was a werewolf. She had actually killed people. Human beings. That thought made her sick to her stomach. She knew that would take her a while to get over that, if she got the chance to get over it.

Dean wasn't so sure of Sam's decision. It was crazy wasn't it? What if it didn't work? What if Sam got hurt? With so many questions flying around in his head, Dean was actually surprised to find himself agreeing with Sam.

"Okay," said Dean.

"You're really okay with it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know Sam. I can't say I'm not worried, but I don't like the idea of killing Madison if we don't have to. If it doesn't work Sam you know what will have to happen," said Dean.

"It will work," said a determined Sam.

Sam and Dean left the kitchen to go give Madison the good news.

"Sam, I can't ask you to do that," said Madison.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I want to do this," said Sam.

Relief spread through Madison as she realized that she wasn't going to die. She threw her arms around Sam and hugged him as tears ran down her face. He held her tight.

Dean still wasn't sure how this would work out, but he would do anything to make his brother happy.

oooooOOOOooooo

I must be crazy to go along with this thought Dean as he strolled down the aisle at the hardware store. One glance at Sam and he remembered why. Sam looked the happiest he had seen him in a long while. The past couple of years had been hell on his little brother with losing Jess and their dad. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Sam and Dean would do anything to make him happy.

"Okay, I just put in the order for the soundproofing material. It will be delivered this afternoon. Now we just have find a place that sells shackles," said Sam.

"I know a place we can try," said Madison.

"You know a place that sells shackles?" asked Dean.

"Last year I was in charge of decorations for the office Halloween party," replied Madison. "I know a place that sells medieval replicas. They should have shackles there."

oooooOOOOooooo

Back at Madison's apartment, Dean stood in front of the closet surveying his handiwork. He had just installed a heavy-duty lock on the door. If for some reason Madison, in werewolf form, were able to get out the shackles, the lock would offer extra protection against escape.

"You know if I ever give up hunting, I'd make a good locksmith," joked Dean. "Madison where did you get this great tool set from."

"Christmas gift from my dad last year," replied Madison. "He said if I was going to live alone I need to be able to take care of myself."

When Madison had handed Sam a gun and asked him to kill her, she hadn't even thought of her parents. Now she was hit with the realization of what they would have gone through if she had died.

"Why don't I give you guys something drink?" Not bothering to wait for a response, Madison quickly fled to the kitchen.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sensing that something was bothering Madison, Sam went to go check on her when she hadn't returned after several minutes. He found her standing in the kitchen staring into space.

"Hey Maddy," said Sam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam," replied Madison.

Sam studied her face for a moment. He could see unshed tears in the corners of her eyes. She was definitely far from fine, but Sam misinterpreted her tears.

"I know you must be scared, but it's going to work out," said Sam.

Sam's concerned touched Madison. He was the first guy that she felt she could open up to and not fear ridicule.

"It's not that Sam. I mean yes I'm scared, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Well if you want to talk, I'll listen."

"My parents." Madison said it so softly Sam almost didn't hear her.

"Your parents?"

"I wasn't thinking about my parents yesterday when I handed you the gun. They would have been devastated. It didn't even occur to me to call them and tell them how much I love them. What kind of daughter am I?"

"Maddy, you just found out you're a werewolf. You had a lot on your mind."

"I know, but I'm their only child. I should have thought about them."

"Are you going to tell your parents that you're a werewolf?"

"No, I can't tell them. They wouldn't be able to handle it. Especially my mom, if she knew I wanted to die. That would crush her." Madison took a deep breath. "Gosh, I'm sorry Sam. I should have rambled on like that. Now I believe I promised you and Dean something to drink. How does homemade lemonade sound?"

"It sounds great," said Sam. "Madison I'm a good listener so anytime you need to talk just call me."

"Thanks Sam," replied Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Madison, I think this is the best lemonade I have ever tasted," said Dean as he poured himself a second glass. 

"Thanks. It's my grandmother's recipe," replied Madison.

When they finished with the closet, it was time for the Winchesters to hit the road. Dean had a lead on a haunted movie soundstage and wanted to head down to Hollywood as soon as possible. After saying goodbye, Dean headed out, to the Impala, giving his brother and Madison a moment alone.

"Madison, here's my cell phone number and my email address. I meant what I said. Anytime you want to talk just call me." Sam couldn't help, but feel a little saddened that it would be a whole month until he saw her again.

"Thank you for everything," said Madison as she hugged Sam.

After receiving a kiss on the cheek, Sam left. Madison went to the window and watched him get into the Impala. Watching it drive off, she wondered what the future had in store for her.

_More to Come_

Lyrics: Someone to Watch Over Me by George Gershwin

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam left, Madison went and stood in front of her closet with door open. So this was her life now? Being locked up each month. Well at least I'm still alive she thought. Thanks to Sam. My hero, was that what her was to her? A hero or a friend or more. Madison would like to think of Sam as a friend, but what happened between was more than being just friends. She had never had a one-night stand before and she had a hard time thinking that that was what happened between them. God I hope Sam doesn't think I do that kind of thing all the time. Even though she had just met Sam, Madison cared what he thought of her.

oooooOOOOooooo

That night Madison lay in bed, tossing and turning, stuck in a nightmare. It was first of many to come.

_Begin Nightmare_

"Why Madison, why did you kill me?" asked Kurt. "I loved you."

"You killed me. I'm dead because of you!" shouted Nate. "How can you live with yourself?"

"Killer!" shouted Kurt and Nate simultaneously. "Killer, killer, killer!"

_End Nightmare_

Madison suddenly sat up in bead, her heart racing. Even though she was drenched it sweat, she was shivering. Oh God she thought. I killed two people and I don't even remember it. What if a part of my subconscious picked up on how I felt about Kurt and Nate and that's why I killed them? Unable to stop the tears at that thought, Madison lay on her side and cried herself back to sleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was standing on a soundstage, trapped in a conversation with an extra named Stasia, wishing he was anywhere else. She was a pretty blonde with an extremely bubbly personality. Much to Sam's dismay she had taken a strong liking to the tall hunter.

"My full name's Anastasia, but I shortened to Stasia because it sounded more exotic," said the bubbly blonde. "You know, you look familiar. Were you ever a guest star on ER?"

"Um no," said Sam. "I'm not an actor."

"I was on an episode of ER. I played a drug overdose victim in season 12. I got to have my stomach pumped and everything."

"Cool," said Sam half-heartedly.

"I was also on Dawson's Creek in a background scene and I did some day work on General Hospital. I was in couple of commercials too. One was for laundry detergent. The other was for toilet paper. Maybe you saw one of them. My dad was so excited because the toilet paper one aired during Monday Night Football."

Does she ever stop talking wondered Sam?

"I recently tried out for a part on Boston Legal as a secretary. I was sure I'd get it. I mean it's a legal secretary. How can hard can it be? Apparently they decided I wasn't right for the part."

At the mention of the words legal secretary, Madison's face popped into Sam's head and he smiled. I wonder what she's doing right now?

"Next week I'm up for the part of a rape victim on Law and Order. How cool would that be?"

"Somehow I don't think the words cool and rape victim go together."

"Yeah but it's Law and Order. So many great actors have been on it."

"You watch Law and Order?" For some reason Sam couldn't picture Stasia being able to sit still long enough to watch one episode.

"No silly. My agent told me all about it. I don't like to watch shows where people die and stuff."

"Shouldn't you be studying your lines?" asked Sam trying to think of a reason for her to leave.

"Extras don't have lines silly," said Stasia with a giggle.

"Well what about makeup or wardrobe or something?" If she calls me silly one more time I'll scream thought Sam.

"I guess I probably do need to visit hair and makeup. Maybe I'll see you later," said Stasia just before she walked away.

I hope not thought Sam. While Stasia was nice to look at she was definitely not his type. He preferred someone a little less giggly and cute, someone intelligent and capable of having of an adult conversation. Someone like Madison. God what if she thinks that I sleep with a different girl in each town? Before Sam had a chance to reflect on that though, Dean appeared.

"Hey Sammy, who's the girl you were talking to?" asked Dean.

"Stasia, she's an extra in the movie," replied Sam.

"Stasia, sounds exotic. She's hot."

"I don't think has she more than two brain cells Dean."

"So. She was obviously into you. Ask her out."

"If I'm going to ask out a girl, I'd at least like it to be one I can have an intelligent conversation with. Not that I plan on asking anyone out anytime soon."

"This is about Madison isn't it?"

"What?"

"Admit it Sam. You like her."

"Yes, I like her, as a friend."

"A friend Sam. What happened between the two of you is a little beyond being friends."

"Dean, that's none of your business," growled Sam. There was no way he was discussing what happened between him and Madison with his brother.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was Madison's first day back at work since she discovered her boss Nate's mutilated body. Since her rent wouldn't pay itself, she knew she needed to go back to work. Things seemed to be going okay and she liked her new boss.

"Madison, will you please take this deposition back to Ed Danvers?" asked Lisa. "He lent it to me this morning."

"Sure," said Madison as she rose from her seat.

She had forgotten that Ed Danvers' office was located right next to Nate's. Madison had planned on avoiding that side of the office, but she knew that was unrealistic. The closer she got, the harder it was to walk. She wanted to turn around, but knew she couldn't. After had the deposition to Danvers' secretary, she practically ran back to her desk.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was only eleven o'clock and Madison had already awoken twice from nightmares. She was wondering how she was going to make it through the night when she remembered Sam's offer to listen. Hoping it wasn't too late to call, she grabbed her phone and started dialing. Sam answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hi Sam. It's Madison. I hope it's not too late to call."

"Hey Madison. It's not late at all."

How's your job going?" asked Madison. "Met any big stars yet?"

"It's okay. I met Tara Benchly."

"Isn't she the girl from Hellhazers?"

"You saw Hellhazers?"

"Kurt made me go. I think it's one of the worst movies ever made,"

"Well I think two is going to surpass one in that respect."

Madison laughed. "Well I guess I'll be skipping the sequel."

"Good idea."

"You know it is kind of cool knowing someone who knows a big star like Tara Benchly."

"Well, if you think that's cool listen to this. I met a girl who played an overdose victim on an episode of ER."

"Really?"

"Yep. She got to have her stomach pumped."

"Wow, Sam you lead such an exciting life."

"Yeah, really exciting."

"It is when you compare it to working at a law firm."

"So have you decided to go back to work at your firm?"

"Yeah. I started back today."

"How was it?" asked Sam his voice laced with concern.

"Well I now work for a new lawyer, Lisa Wilson. She seems really nice. I think I'm going to like working for her. Everyone seemed glad I was back."

Sam got the feeling that Madison was leaving something out.

"So everything went well?"

"Everything was fine."

"Madison, I meant what I said about being a good listener."

Madison paused for a moment before speaking. "Everything was fine until I had walk over to where Nate's office is. I guess I foolishly thought I could avoid that side of the office all together."

"How was when you were there?"

"Terrible. All I could see was Nate's body. There was so much blood everywhere. I still can't believe I murdered him."

"Maddy, you couldn't control what happened. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Sam. Nate drove me crazy, always hitting on me, making me feel uncomfortable. Only he did it when no one was around so if I reported him, it would be my word against his. I'm just a secretary. He was a senior partner. They would have believed him. Maybe the werewolf in me tapped into a part of my subconscious that couldn't stand Nate."

"Maddy, I don't think that's what happened."

"What about Kurt? I hated him and what he…" Madison stopped herself before she revealed something she didn't want Sam to know.

"Maybe you're right Madison, but you're a good person. The fact that you're this upset tells me that. If you could have controlled what happened when you turned you would have."

"Sam, you just met me. Maybe I'm really a coldhearted bitch."

"No, you're not. A coldhearted bitch wouldn't be torn up they way you are." Sam remembered Dean telling him all the things he had done when he was possessed. "Madison sometimes there are things in this life that are out of our control, that doesn't make us bad people. I know we only just met, but I can tell you are a good person." Sam could only hope his words were getting through to her.

"Sam, thank you." That was exactly what Madison needed to hear.

"You're welcome. Anytime you want to talk some more just give me a call." Sam chuckled when a loud yawn escaped Madison. "Sounds like someone's tired."

"I guess I'd better go. Good night Sam."

"Good night Maddy." Maddy, it sounded so sweet when Sam said it.

This time when Madison lay down instead of seeing Kurt or Nate's faces, she saw Sam's face with that warm smile of his. We're just friends she told herself. Look what happened with the last guy you dated she told herself. Madison had only known Sam a few days, but she already knew he was worlds apart from her bastard ex-boyfriend. However she had sworn off guys. Besides, how can I have a relationship with a guy I will only see three days a month and most of that time I will be locked up in a closet?

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam wished he were with Madison right now so he could hold her in his arms. The way a friend would he told himself. Sam couldn't let himself get involved with her. He mistakenly believed that if he kept Madison at arm's length it would keep her safe from the yellow-eyed demon. I don't want her get hurt or killed so that means I can't let myself fall for her. Sam didn't realize it at that moment, but not falling in love with Madison would be a losing battle for him. One he would be glad he lost.

_More to Come  
_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one week till the first full moon since Madison found out she was a werewolf. One week till she saw Sam again. The hunter had been on her mind a lot lately. Their frequent late night phone conversations had gotten her through several rough nights recently. With Sam, she able to open up and voice her fears about being a werewolf. Something she felt she couldn't do with her family. So instead of letting them know what she was going through, Madison preteneded that everything was perfectly fine in her life. Something she had gotten used to doing while dating Kurt.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison was on the phone with her cousin Molly. The recently married woman had an ulterior motive for calling besides catching up with her favorite cousin.

"So Jack's friend Cliff is going to be moving to San Francisco for work and he's visiting the city this week. You should have dinner with him," suggested Molly.

"Who's Cliff?" asked Madison.

"You met him at the wedding. He's one of Jack's fraternity bothers."

"I don't think so."

"Come on Madison. He's a great guy."

"Molly, I'm not interested. I just got out of a relationship not too long ago. I'm not ready to date anyone yet."

"It's just dinner. Madison you need to get out more. You can't stay locked up in your apartment for ever."

At Molly's words about being locked up, Sam's face popped into Madison's head. A smile broke out across her. That tended to happen whenever she thought of the handsome hunter.

"Molly I appreciate the thought, but no thanks. I'm just not ready."

"What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"What the name of the guy that you like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Madison you sound like you did in the tenth grade when you had a huge crush on Tommy Jenkins and I tried to fix you up with Rob Porter. So what's his name?"

"Molly there isn't any guy." Well there was Sam, but they were just friends despite what happened between them. It was for the best. Wasn't it?

"Well if there isn't a guy then you won't mind meeting Cliff for dinner."

"Molly you didn't tell him I would go out with him did you?"

"Maybe. Come on Madison, its just dinner."

oooooOOOOooooo

The Winchesters had just finished up hunt involving the ghost of a murdered college student and Dean wanted relax and have some fun. He knew exactly how to have some fun. Now if he could only convince his younger brother.

"Come on Sammy, its twins. When's the last time we double dated with twins?" asked Dean.

"Uh, never and I'd like to keep it that way," replied Sam.

"Look Sammy, Tracey won't go out with me unless I bring someone for her sister Lacey. So what do you say Sammy?"

"My answer's still no." Madison's face popped in his mind. His saying no to Dean had nothing to her. At least that's what Sam tried to tell himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next evening Madison found herself sitting at table in one of the most expensive restaurants in the city having dinner with Cliff. She refused to call it a date. A date was supposed to be enjoyable, but after a few minutes of listening to Cliff talk about himself, Madison was bored almost to the point of tears. 

"So then I suggested they go with the Power Five Hundred Model and next thing I know we're making double the profits. Two months later and they're giving me a promotion. Of course it means relocating to Frisco, but it could be worse. I mean there was a position open in Boise." Cliff's voice held a tone of disdain as he said the word Boise.

"San Francisco's a great city. I'm sure you'll love it here."

"Yeah, but it's no LA. I mean cable cars are so nineteenth century."

"I love the cable cars and there's all the great architecture. This is a beautiful city."

"No offense, but I'll take the smog and the freeways of LA any day. Of course if I want to advance I have to go where the money is and right now it's Frisco."

"Money's not everything."

"Says the secretary."

"I'm a legal assistant." There was a slight edge to Madison's voice.

"Calm down Maddy. It was just a joke."

"It's Madison." God could this guy be any more of a self-absorbed jerk.

"Sorry Madison. I mean don't you want to do something more with your life. Why work for an attorney when you can be one?"

"I like my job. What I do is important. There wouldn't be any lawyers if they didn't have assistants to help them with their work. I also like having a life outside the office."

Madison spent the better part of the evening wishing she was anywhere else. Like sitting on her sofa watching soaps with Sam. The afternoon she spent with him was one of most enjoyable times of her life. He actually listened to her and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. Unlike Cliff who talked just to hear the sound of his own voice.

oooooOOOOooooo

After losing a round of high card wins, Sam found himself having dinner with Dean and a set of extremely perky twins.

"I can put my leg behind my ear," said Tracey with a smile.

"Did you hear that Sammy, she can put her leg behind her ear?" There was a sparkle in Dean's eyes as he spoke.

"Hooray," said Sam half-heartedly. Double dating twins was not Sam's idea of an enjoyable evening. Not that this was a date. Sam refused to call this a date. He was just helping out his brother.

"I can't do that, but I can do a perfect split. I used to be a cheerleader," said Lacey.

"Lacey was a Laker girl for three seasons," said Tracey.

"A Laker girl, really?" Suddenly Dean was beginning to wonder if he was dating the wrong twin.

After only a few minutes of listening to Lacey's exploits from her days as a professional cheerleader, Sam began to wish he were somewhere else, like Madison's couch. An afternoon spent talking to the beautiful brunette was definitely more enjoyable than listening Lacey talk about her glory days of waving pom poms.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Well Madison, I've had a lovely evening. Can I invite you up to my room for a night cap?" asked Cliff hoping he would get lucky.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired." Is he out of his mind? He must be if he thinks I want to go back to his hotel room with him.

"Alright. Let me walk you to your car."

"That's okay. You don't have to."

"No, I insist. I wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Fine." Two minutes till freedom thought Madison as they exited the restaurant.

"It was nice to meet you Madison," said Cliff once they reached Madison's car.

"You too," replied Madison out of politeness.

Just as Madison was about to get in her car, Cliff grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to push Cliff off but he held tight. When he tried to force his tongue in her mouth a swift kick to the shin made him pull back.

"Get off of me!" cried Madison as she backed away from Cliff.

"I'm sorry Madison. I just wanted to give you a good night kiss," said Cliff trying and failing to sound apologetic.

"And you thought you would jam you tongue down my throat," hissed the now angry brunette.

"I guess I misread the signals," replied Cliff.

"Yes you did." Not that I was giving any signals other than I'm bored out of my skull Madison thought.

"Well how about we try that again and this time I promise I won't try any tongue action," said Cliff his voice dripping with false sincerity.

"How about you leave now and I promise not to start screaming," was Madison's reply.

"I guess that's a no then," said Cliff.

"That's a hell no!" growled Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Well my date didn't end as planned," grumbled Dean as he entered his motel room.

"Don't blame me Dean. I went out with Lacey like you begged me too," replied Sam.

"I didn't beg."

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, if you had shown a little more enthusiasm maybe we wouldn't be stuck in the crappy hotel with nothing but pay-per-view to occupy our time."

"Enthusiasm for what? A girl who can do a perfect split."

"If it was Madison? Would you show some enthusiasm for her?" asked Dean trying to get his brother to admit he had feelings for her.

"Don't go there Dean."

"Sammy, why don't you just ask Madison out. We can go to San Francisco a couple of days earlier. I spoke to Bobby earlier. He has a friend named Sid who runs a bookstore there. He might be able to help us with tracking the demon. I can meet with Sid. You can go out with Madison."

"I think I'm going to go sit outside and get some fresh air," said Sam ignoring Dean's suggestion.

"Tell Madison I said hello," Dean called out as his brother exited the room.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting on her couch, Madison was fuming. First thing in the morning she was going to give Molly a piece of her mind. She knew that her cousin meant well and would never have set her up with Cliff if she had knew what a royal jerk he was, but Madison was still angry. After ten minutes of brushing her teeth, her mouth still felt like it was violated. Why are all men such jerks she asked herself? Sam's not a jerk her mind answered. No jerk would make an offer like Sam did. So why did she have dinner with Cliff? Because Sam has a life on the road with his brother and Madison did not want to ask more of him that she already was. The ringing of the phone broke the silence in Madison's apartment and pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hello."

"Hey Maddy."

"Sam." Suddenly Madison's night was improving. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about yourself?"

"I'm alright."

"Just one week till the full moon."

After a few minutes of small talk, they settled into easy conversation. What was about Sam that made him so easy to talk to? Madison found herself wanting to open up to him more and more each time they talked. A couple of hours spent on the phone talking with Sam was more enjoyable than any date she ever had been on.

"I did a favor for my cousin Molly. I went to dinner with a friend of her husband's. Worst da…, I mean dinner of my life."

Sam let out a small chuckle. "I hate fix-ups too. Dean's date wouldn't go out with him unless he brought someone along for her sister."

"You and Dean double dated?"

"No, it wasn't a date. I was just helping Dean out." Sam didn't want Madison to think he was going out on dates with other women.

"Yeah, that's why I went to dinner with Cliff because Molly asked. I don't know why, but I can't seem to ever say no to her."

"So what made the dinner so bad?"

"He was a self-involved jerk." He wasn't you Madison couldn't help, but think.

Sam knew he should feel sorry that Madison didn't have a good evening, but deep down inside he was glad that she didn't connect with Cliff. Madison was a smart, beautiful, vibrant woman. Sam knew guys were going to ask her out. Eventually she might say yes. That thought depressed him to his core. However Sam could do something about that couldn't he? Dean's words from earlier filtered through his brain. _Ask Madison out._

"Madison, um, Dean and I are going to be arriving in San Francisco a day early and I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?" asked Sam.

"I'd love to," replied Madison.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A date, did Sam ask me on a date? He did thought Madison. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she thought about going on a date with the handsome hunter. The fact that she had sworn off dating seemed to have left her mind.

All week long Madison tried to remind herself that it was just a date. She had been on lots of dates over the years. This was no different. But it was different this was a date with Sam, the man who saved her life. The man who entertained a good portion of her thoughts.

oooooOOOOooooo

She hadn't felt this nervous and excited since her senior prom. But Jimmy Meltrigger was not in the same league as Sam and hopefully this date would end better than prom night with her date passed out in the back of his mom's station wagon. What I am I going to wear the brunette wondered? Certainly not a pink velvet and taffeta dress.

Finally after careful consideration, she selected a black cocktail dress. She wasn't exactly sure what they were going to be doing on their date because Sam said he wanted to surprise her. However she figured she couldn't go wrong with a black dress.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Nervous about your big date with Madison?" asked Dean.

"No I'm not nervous. Why would you think I'm nervous because I'm not nervous," replied Sam.

"Whatever you say Sammy."

"It's just a date." But was it really just a date Sam asked himself. No woman since Jess had captured his mind the way Madison had. Randomly throughout the day Sam would find himself thinking about the beautiful brunette. So was this just a date or the start of something more? A part of Sam felt he shouldn't want more because that could put Madison in danger from the yellowed-eyed demon.

"You know Sammy, by offering to lock her up each month, you made her a part of your life already. Even if you didn't go out with her, she's a part of your life."

How did he do that? How did he know exactly what I'm thinking wondered Sam? Dean had always been able to read his brother like a book.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam showed up at Madison's door holding a bouquet of pink and white tulips.

"Sam you remembered." Madison had mentioned once that tulips were her favorite flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam had to call half a dozen florists to find one that had tulips out of season, but it was worth it to see her face light up.

"So where are we going?" asked Madison.

"I thought we would start out at this little jazz club I know about. The trio playing tonight is supposed to be really good."

"Sounds like fun. Let me put these in water and we can go."

oooooOOOOooooo

Brubeck's was a small jazz club with a lively atmosphere. Sam and Madison were seated at an intimate table a little ways back from the stage where it wasn't too noisy.

"This is a lovely place Sam. How did you find it?" asked

"I remembered a friend at Stanford telling me about it."

"Do you miss it?"

"Stanford?" Madison nodded. "I used to miss it a lot at first, but after my Dad died I realized that family was more important. Now so much has happened since then and I feel so far removed from Stanford that I don't think I could ever go back."

"I sort of know what you mean. I went to community college in Santa Barbara for two years. I thought about transferring to a four year school and I even had an acceptance at USC."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I got a part time job in a law firm as a file clerk. I ended up liking it so much that when I decided that I wanted to move to the city a lawyer there recommended me to Edelstein and Meyer. That's how I ended up where I work."

"You're so lucky getting to live in such a beautiful city."

"I love it here. I couldn't imagine living anyplace else. I mean I loved growing up in Santa Barbara, but here is where I'm meant to be."

oooooOOOOooooo

After enjoying a wonderful meal and a lovely set of jazz music, Sam and Madison headed out into the cool air.

"How about a walk? You can point out all the highlights of the city to me," said Sam.

"A walk would be great or…." said Madison taking a hunch. "We could take a ride on a cable car."

"A cable car? That sounds like fun."

Madison loved Sam's boyish enthusiasm as they rode the city on one of the landmark cable cars. She had ridden on them plenty of times, but had never enjoyed a ride as much as she had with Sam. The city looked so beautiful with all of the buildings lit up for the night and Sam enjoyed seeing it all. He held Madison's hand the whole time.

oooooOOOOooooo

All good things must come to an end and Sam found himself standing outside of Madison's apartment.

"Thank you for a wonderful time Sam," said Madison.

"You're welcome Maddy. I had a wonderful time too," replied Sam.

Sam stared at Madison for moment before he leaned down and gently placed his lips upon her's. They felt so soft under his and he could feel her responding to him. Madison welcomed Sam's kiss and let it wash over her. Never had kissing someone felt so right to her. This might not have been the first time they kissed, but that didn't make it any less wonderful. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Sam, would you like to meet tomorrow for breakfast? Dean too. I know this great dinner Goldie's. They have the best breakfast in the city," said Madison.

"I'd love too," replied Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

"So how was your date?" asked Dean.

"Great. How was the bar?" said Sam.

"Well, I won four hundred dollars, but I'm here with you. So not so great, but not terrible either."

"Funny Dean. Madison asked if we wanted to meet for breakfast tomorrow and I said we would."

"Cool."

"Dean, I want to tell her everything and I think it would help if you were there."

"You mean about the demon and what happened to mom and Jess." Sam nodded. "What? You haven't told her yet. You talk to her on the phone everyday. I would have thought it would have come up."

'I've told her some stuff, but she's still dealing with the fact that she's a werewolf. I thought I'd wait a little while before I dumped everything on her."

"I guess that makes sense. I'll go to breakfast with you as long as you two don't act all lovey dovey." Dean had to duck to avoid the pillow Sam threw at him.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Madison this place is awesome," said Dean as he a watched a cute waitress in a poodle skirt go by.

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorite places in the city. I'm surprised its so empty in here. Usually its super crowded," replied Madison.

It's just as well that were the only ones in this section thought Sam. No one to overhear their conversation.

After breakfast had arrived and everyone was eating, Sam decided that it was time. He just hoped that Madison didn't once again think he was psychotic.

"Uh Madison, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know I've told you that Dean and I were raised by our dad to hunt supernatural things, but I never told you how our dad got into it in first place," said Sam.

Judging by the looks on their faces, Madison could tell this was a heavy topic for Sam and Dean.

"When I was six months old my mom was killed by a demon right over my crib. My dad saw it happen." Sam launched into the story of his and Dean's life since that moment. Dean jumped in to explain a few things as well. By the time they finished speaking both Winchesters stared at Madison searching her face for a clue as to how she was taking everything they had just told her.

"Well Madison you're not running from the building," said Dean breaking the silence.

"You know if you had told me this two months ago, I would have said you were crazy, but I'm a werewolf. Crazy doesn't exist for me anymore. I'm so sorry that happened to your family," said Madison.

"Maddy, I didn't want to lay all of this on you, but if I'm going to be a part of your life I felt you should know," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm not going to lie and say what you and Dean just told me isn't scary, but I'd be dead if you didn't make your offer. I just feel so bad that all of that has happened to you. No family should have to go through a tragedy like that," Madison's voice wavered slightly as she spoke and for a moment Sam thought he saw a hidden pain in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

oooooOOOOooooo

The sun was beginning to set and darkness was almost upon the night sky. It was time for Madison to be locked up. Butterflies were swarming her stomach as she entered her converted closet.

"Okay Madison, there's nothing to worry about. I'll be right outside. As soon as the sun is up I will be in here to let you out," said Sam sensing Madison's nervousness.

Madison held her arms out and Sam placed the shackles on them. He could feel her trembling slightly. Once they were in place, Sam pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Maddy," he whispered in her ear. Madison nodded against him.

After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Sam reluctantly headed out of the closet. Closing the door he locked the deadbolt and moved the bookcase in front of the door for extra protection. A book on the shelf caught his eye and Sam pulled it down. It was a biography of the architect Frank Lloyd Wright. Book in hand Sam settled down for a long night. As promised to his brother a gun loaded with silver bullets was sitting on a table next to him. He hoped like hell that he didn't have to use it.

Sam was more than halfway through the book by the time morning came. Once the first rays of the morning sunlight shone through the window, he was out of the chair. He moved the bookshelf back to its proper place and unlocked the deadbolt. Slowly Sam opened the door. Relief flooded through him when he found Madison safe and sound.

"Good morning. Maddy are you okay?' asked Sam as he unshackled her.

"Morning Sam. I'm fine," replied Madison.

Once the shackles were off, Sam noticed how red here wrists were. He gently brushed a finger over one of them.

"Don't worry Sam they'll be fine in a little while."

"Huh?"

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, well the only perk really, is that I heal quickly. I found that out when I cut my finger and a few hours later it was completely healed."

oooooOOOOooooo

Two days later found Sam and Madison standing next to the Impala saying their good-byes. Both wished that it wouldn't be a month until they saw each other again.

"Madison, if you notice anything out of the ordinary, I want you to give me a call immediately." Although Sam knew there wouldn't be much he could do while in northern Washington, which was where their next hunt was taking them.

"Okay," replied Madison.

After a kiss and a quick hug, Sam got into the passenger's side of the car. Madison stood grass and watched the Impala drive. One month to go. Madison knew she would be counting down the days.

_More to Come _

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month passed by pretty fast, but not fast enough for Sam and Madison. They talked to each other daily. Really getting to know one another, they found out they had a lot of similar interests. With Madison, Sam felt free enough to be himself. He was able to share parts of his life with her that he never shared with anyone. Sam was falling hard for the beautiful brunette, but was still refusing to admit it to himself.

Madison found herself opening up to Sam more and more. He was so easy to talk to and he really listened to her. However there was something she kept hidden from him. She was ashamed of what happened while she dated Kurt. Fear of Sam's reaction kept her silent. However life would intervene and Madison's secret would not be a secret much longer.

oooooOOOOooooo

Running a little late from work, Madison was rushing to get to the restaurant on time. She had been looking forward to her date with Sam all week. Not paying attention to where she was going she almost ran right into an old acquaintance named Mike Wimmer. He was the brother of Madison's ex-boyfriend Kurt. He looked like an older version of his brother, except with shorter hair.

"Hey Madison," said Mike.

"Hi Mike." There was a hint of surprise in her voice at seeing him. "How are you?"

"All things considered, I'm okay. How about yourself?"

Madison felt a little weird standing there with the brother of the guy she killed. She had been a werewolf at the time, but it was still awkward for her and she didn't know what to say. "I'm okay."

"Are you really okay?" Where is he going with this she wondered? "I figured something terrible must have happened to you because you didn't bother to show up for your boyfriend's funeral."

What is he talking about? "Uh Mike, Kurt and I broke up a month before he died."

"Kurt never mentioned it to me. I think he would have told me if he had broken up with you."

"Actually, I broke up with him."

"Yeah right, you dumped him." Mike gave a small snort as he spoke.

"Look Mike, I have somewhere to be," said Madison just desperately wanting to be away from Mike.

Mike moved closer to Madison and leaned over her. He flexed his muscles in an attempt to intimidate her. Madison tried to back away, but there was a brick wall behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? My brother is dead and all you can think about is yourself."

"Mike, you have no idea how sorry I am that your brother is dead."

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was running late for his dinner with Madison. He had tried to call and let her know, only to find his cell phone had died. Now he could only hope he hadn't kept her waiting too long. As he neared the corner he could hear a man yelling someone. At first he felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end the man's rant, then he felt angry when he heard Madison's voice. Rounding the corner, Sam found Madison backed into a wall while an extremely angry man towered over her.

"My brother was right. You are good for only one thing."

Sam rushed over to Madison's side and put his arm around her. Ignoring the man, he looked Madison over to see if she was alright.

"Hey Maddy, are you okay?" asked Sam his laced with concern.

"Who the hell are you," growled Mike.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sam fixed Mike with his most withering glare.

"Boyfriend. You sure didn't wait long, did you slut?" hissed Mike.

Slut, this bastard didn't just call Madison a slut did he? Sam was beyond angry now. He stepped forward about to let Mike know that, but Madison's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Sam don't. He's not worth it." Madison turned her gaze away from Sam and to Mike.

"Again Mike, I am truly sorry for your loss." Madison grabbed Sam's hand and started to walk away. Sam had no choice, but to follow.

A somber mood was now cast over Sam and Madison's date. Dinner was spent mostly in silence with Madison not wanting to talk about what happened. Neither was in the mood for dessert so as soon as they finished dinner they left the restaurant and headed back to Madison's apartment.

oooooOOOOooooo

Once back at Madison's apartment she invited Sam in for a drink. Now the two of them were sitting her sofa each with a glass of wine.

"Maddy, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" asked Sam, his voice full of concern.

Did she want to talk about it? Not really, but she knew that she couldn't ignore forever. Looking into Sam eyes she only saw concern for her. Hopefully he'll understand, thought Madison.

"That guy you found me with was Kurt's older brother. He was just upset about what happened to his brother and took it out on me because apparently Kurt hadn't told him we broke up. He was pissed that I didn't go to the funeral."

"That doesn't give him the right to yell at you like that."

"Yeah well yelling was always a specialty of Wimmer brothers." Madison became quiet for a moment not sure if she really wanted Sam to know what she went through with Kurt.

"Madison, whatever's going on you can tell me about. If this is about you the wolf in you killing Kurt, it's not your fault."

"It's not that, Sam. What you saw tonight was a taste of what it was like when I dated Kurt."

Through many phone conversations and what Madison had admitted to Sam in the beginning about Kurt liking to punch people he had figured out the bastard had abused her while they dated. He didn't want to push her to reveal something she wasn't ready to, but he figured maybe she should tell him now. She's probably afraid of how I'll react once she tells me thought Sam.

"Maddy, what happened with Kurt. What did he do to you?" asked Sam his voice full of concern.

Madison finally realized that maybe it was time to tell someone what she went through. I guess I should start at the beginning, she thought.

"I met Kurt when I first moved here because I drove this old Ford that was always breaking down. I took it to Kurt's garage. After he finished repairing it he asked me out. He seemed like a nice guy so I said yes. Everything seemed to go well for about the first four months. Then one evening we ran into a guy I went to high school with at a bar. We talked for a few minutes and I didn't think too much about. Once we got back to Kurt's apartment that night he laid into me. He accused me of flirting with Tony right in front of him. I had never seen Kurt so angry. I decided to leave and told Kurt not to call me until he calmed down. When I went to get my coat he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. I couldn't believe what just happened. Kurt immediately pulled me into a hug and kept telling me over and over how sorry he was. The next day there was a huge bruise on my shoulder. I should have dumped him right then and there, but for some stupid reason I stayed. The next couple of months were okay, but soon Kurt's attitude changed and little things started setting him off. Pretty soon though Kurt was yelling at me all the time and he had no problem using his fists. He would tell me that I was only good for one thing. There's only so many times a person can hear that before they start to believe it. Kurt used to tell me I was worthless and I believed him." Madison's voice started to waver and she stopped to collect herself.

Sam felt a white hot fury run through his veins. How could anyone do that to Madison? If Kurt weren't dead, Sam knew he would have spent some time introducing Kurt's face to his fist.

"When I got mugged or rather when I thought I got mugged, I realized that I could stay with Kurt and be miserable while waiting for him to beat me to death or I could leave and start a new life free of Kurt. Of course, I didn't count on him stalking me."

"Maddy, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I never told anybody this, not even Molly. I was so ashamed and didn't want anyone to know. For a long time I felt like it was my fault. Once I broke up with Kurt, what he did to me became my dirty little secret. I didn't want you to know."

"Madison, what happened to you was not your fault. No man has the right to ever hit a woman."

Madison felt tears at her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. After spending so many nights crying over what Kurt did to her, she refused to shed one more tear over it.

Sam could see how hard it was for Madison to open up about what happened to her. Was she really afraid that he would think less of her for being a victim of abuse? He reached over and gently pulled Madison into his arms.

"Maddy, it wasn't your fault," whispered Sam.

Madison started to relax and and eventually she drifted off to sleep comforted by the warm embrace of Sam's arms.

Sam looked down at the beautiful woman asleep in his arms. Brushing a strand of hair off her face, he wondered how anyone could see her as anything other than amazing.

oooooOOOOooooo

Morning came and Madison woke to find herself wrapped up in a sleeping Sam's arms. It took a moment to process what had happened and where she was. It came flooding back to her. She had revealed everything to Sam and he didn't think less of her for it. Madison realized she should have told him sooner. However she thought that maybe she should get up. When she tried to slip out from Sam's arms he tightened his grip. Changing her mind, Madison snuggled into Sam and drifted back to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

That morning over breakfast Madison brought up something that had been on her mind since the words came out of Sam's mouth. "Sam last night you said you were my boyfriend."

Sam was going to say it was a slip of the tongue when he realized he like the idea of Madison being his girlfriend. "Maddy I know we only see each other once a month, but I'd really like to be your boyfriend."

"I'd like that too," replied Madison with a smile.

oooooOOOOooooo

Once again, Sam found himself reluctant to leave Madison when it was time to go back on the road. After saying goodbye to his girlfriend he realized there was one thing he had to do before he and Dean left the city.

"Dean, we need to make a stop," said Sam. "There's something I need to take care of."

"Dude, couldn't you have done this yesterday?"

"Nope."

Twenty minutes later, Impala pulled to a stop in front of Kurt's garage.

"Sam, isn't this the garage Kurt owned?" Sam nodded. "What are we doing here?"

"I have something to take care. Just wait here. I won't be too long."

Sam headed into the office and asked to speak to Mike.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Mike when he stepped into the office. "And where's your little slut of a girlfriend?"

Sam grabbed Mike by the collar and shoved him into the wall. "Stay away from Madison."

Afraid the bigger guy holding him against the wall Mike started trembling. "Don't worry. Once I've sold the garage, I'm headed back to Missouri."

"Good because if I find out you have been bothering her again you'll regret it," growled Sam.

Feeling satisfied that Mike got the message, Sam exited the garage and joined Dean in the Impala.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" asked Dean.

"Just something I had to take care of," said Sam refusing to elaborate. "Where are we headed to?"

"Sacramento. Apparently there's been a couple of suspicious deaths at a warehouse. It might be the ghost of a former employee who killed himself after being passed over for a promotion."

The Impala roared on into the night and soon the city of San Francisco was left behind to await the return of the Winchesters.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two weeks before Sam was scheduled to return to the city and Madison was on the phone with her mother. Her parents were going to be celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary in a couple weeks.

"Mom, I think it's wonderful that you and Dad are going to Hawaii." Madison was thrilled for her parents. They had been through a lot over the years and she was so happy that they were doing something special for their anniversary.

"Yes and your father and I will be spending a night in San Francisco before we leave. We'd love to take you out for dinner."

"Let me take you guys out. It will be my anniversary gift to you."

"Will it be dinner for three or four?" Betsy was not so subtly trying to find out if her daughter was dating anyone.

"Mom."

"What? Can't a mother want her daughter to be happily dating a nice guy." Betsy had never liked Madison's ex-boyfriend Kurt. While she didn't know what he had done to her daughter, she always gotten a bad vibe around him.

"Well, I have been seeing someone."

"Who is he? How did you meet? What's he like?"

"Mom slow down. His name's Sam. I met him when he was in town on business. He's a wonderful guy." Madison didn't mention what had brought Sam to San Francisco in the first place.

"I can't wait to meet him."

Madison didn't know if Sam would be able to go to dinner because he wasn't supposed to arrive in town until the next day. He's done so much for her that she felt she couldn't ask for more.

oooooOOOOooooo

Stumbling into the motel room, Sam collapsed on the bed. His body was killing him from being thrown into a tree by an angry spirit. He was pretty sure that there were multiple bruises on his body. All Sam wanted right then was a hot shower and a few minutes on the phone with his girl.

"Sam you want the first shower?" asked Dean.

Sam nodded. Getting up of the bed he slowly headed into the bathroom.

"Save me some hot water," Dean called out.

Ten minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom feeling much better. After putting on some clean pajamas, he grabbed his phone and sat down on his bed. This was his favorite time of the day. If he couldn't be with Madison he could at least hear her voice.

"Hey Maddy."

"Sam." You could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you? How was your hunt? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm fine. A little sore, but fine."

"What happened?" Madison's voice was full of concern.

"Nothing really. It's just that the angry spirit didn't like being forced to cross over."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Maddy don't worry. I'm okay." Sam was touched by her concern for him. "So what's new with you?"

"My parents are celebrating their thirtieth anniversary this week. They're going to Hawaii. That's where they went on their honeymoon."

"That's wonderful."

"Mom and Dad are going to be in town before they leave on their trip. I'm taking them to dinner."

'That sounds nice."

"Now that I'm making a good salary, I can afford to take them someplace nice. Sam, you've done so much for me and I shouldn't ask for more, but I was wondering if, that is I would like you to, um Sam would you come to dinner with me and my parents."

"I'd love to."

"It's actually the day before you supposed to get here, so I'll completely understand if you can't make it."

"I'll talk to Dean, but it shouldn't be a problem. Maddy, I can't wait to meet your parents."

oooooOOOOooooo

"Meeting the parents? Sounds pretty serious Sammy," said Dean.

"Dean, it's just dinner with her parents. It's not like we're getting married," replied Sam.

Not yet thought Dean. He hadn't been around to see Sam fall in love with Jessica, but he could definitely tell his brother was falling in love with Madison, even if he wouldn't admit it. What was he going to do when Sam decided he didn't want to be away from her anymore? Same thing he always did. He would put Sam first and let him leave.

oooooOOOOooooo

Antonio's was an Italian restaurant that had the feel of old world Italy. The atmosphere was wonderful and the food was delicious. It was the perfect place to celebrate an anniversary or to meet your girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Fred and Betsy Miller were a loving couple who cared greatly for their only daughter's well being. Fred stood about six feet tall and had the same warm brown eyes as Madison. Betsy looked liked an older version of her daughter, except she had bright blue eyes. They were both looking forward to meeting her boyfriend.

"Madison you didn't tell me he was so handsome," Betsy whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Mom," said Madison with a small giggle.

Betsy joined her daughter in the giggling which earned them stares from Fred and Sam.

Sam had been nervous when he first arrived at the restaurant. Meeting the parents was a rare thing for him with his nomadic lifestyle. However, the Millers' friendly demeanor quickly made Sam feel at ease.

"So Madison tells me your celebrating you thirtieth anniversary this week. That's wonderful," said Sam.

"Best years of my life," replied Fred. "I say bring on the next thirty."

Sam could see the love that Madison's parents felt for each other written on their faces and he wished that he could have known his parents when they were like that before the demon ripped their happy world apart. He pushed those thoughts away because tonight was for celebrations.

oooooOOOOooooo

Everyone enjoyed a lovely meal and Madison's parents really enjoyed getting to know her new boyfriend. Sam was everything they wanted for their daughter. They could tell that he was kind and considerate and that he obviously cared so much for their daughter.

Madison had arranged with the restaurant to play her parents wedding song after dinner, so they could dance to it. Once they finished dessert the sound of _Always and Forever_ began to fill the air.

"Would my lovely bride care for a dance?" Fred extended his hand out and Betsy grasped it. Together they headed out to the dance floor.

Sam and Madison watched her parents dancing. They looked so happy.

"Maddy, would you like to dance," asked Sam.

"I'd love to," replied Madison.

Sam took Madison's hand and led her onto the dance floor. It felt so wonderful to be holding her in his arms. As their body swayed in time to the music, Sam felt more at peace than he had in long while and it was all do to the woman in his arms. God, I love her so much he thought. Yes, Sam was finally admitting how he really felt for the beautiful brunette.

oooooOOOOooooo

After dancing, it was a quick trip to the ladies room for the women.

"Madison, it's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that. Too long. I'm so happy that you found Sam. He's a wonderful guy." Total opposite of that jerk Kurt thought Betsy.

"Sam is so amazing. I never felt like this before," said Madison. "Mom, how did you know Dad was the one?"

"I was attracted to your father from the moment I saw him walking across campus."

"So it was love at first sight?"

"Not love, but attraction. I fell in love with your father over time, but I think the moment I knew he was the one came when I was sick. I had the flu and hadn't been able to eat anything for two days. I felt absolutely miserable and I looked horrible. Your father showed up at my dorm room with chicken noodle soup. I didn't want him to see me like that, but he didn't care about that. He only cared about taking care of me and making me feel better. I knew right then that he was the one. I have never regretted one moment I have spent with you father since."

"I hope that one day I can have what you and Dad have."

"You will dear."

Madison hoped her mother was right. She did want a lasting relationship and she realized she wanted it with Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

After say good night to her parents, Madison and Sam headed back to her apartment.

"Your parents are wonderful Madison," said Sam. "I really enjoyed meeting them."

"It means so much to me that you could be here tonight."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Suddenly the other side of the sofa was too far away. Sam reached over and gently pulled Madison into his arms. She melted into his embrace. Reaching up she pulled Sam into a passionate kiss and let everything she felt for him flow forth from her.

Sam pulled back and looked into Madison's eyes. There was so much love inside of him for her and he felt it was time to tell her. "I love you, Madison."

"I love you, Sam." Never before had Madison felt for anyone the way she felt about Sam. She wanted to share everything with him. "Make love to me, Sam."

Sam led Madison into the bedroom and together they shared their love for one another. It felt so right to both of them. Afterwards Madison lay wrapped Sam arms.

"I almost wish that was our first time," she said.

"What?" Sam sounded a little confused.

"Don't get me wrong, our first time was amazing, but it's even more amazing when there's love behind it."

"I love you so much Madison." Sam leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too, Sam." Madison's last thought before she fell asleep was he's the one.

When the morning came, Sam woke in the best way possible with Madison still in his arms. This is real he thought. She's really here in my arms. Right here is where I want to stay forever he thought.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of months breezed by for Sam and Madison. They talked on the phone daily and Sam had somehow managed to stretch his visits from three days into five. Each time he had to leave, felt worse than the time before. He wanted to stay with her, but he didn't want to leave his brother to hunt alone. 

Madison missed Sam the moment he left. An emptiness settled inside her and didn't go away until he returned. Never had she felt this way about anyone. She wanted Sam to stay with her all the time, but she wouldn't ask anymore of the man who already did so much for her.

oooooOOOOooooo

There was a moving truck outside the apartment building when Madison arrived home after work one evening. Somebody finally rented Glenn's apartment. His name was Greg Conners. He was fresh out of college and he still resembled a frat boy who liked to party too much. Standing five foot eleven, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

After changing out of her work clothes, Madison headed over to say hello. "Hi, you must be the new tenant. My name's Madison and I live across the hall."

"Hi, I'm Greg," replied the man, as he looked Madison up and down, his eyes finally stopping on her chest. What a body he thought.

Madison felt a little uncomfortable with the way Greg was checking her out, but decided to ignore it for now.

"So do you live here by yourself?" asked Greg.

"Yes, but my boyfriend stays with me when he's in town." She put emphasis on the word boyfriend.

Damn, all the hot ones are taken. That didn't mean he couldn't or wouldn't try.

"You know when I was looking at this place I saw a bitchin' Chevy out front. A black one. Sixty-six I think. Is it yours?"

"It's my boyfriend's brother's car and it's a sixty-seven."

"I drive a pretty nice car myself. It's a limited addition silver series with real silver accents. It was a graduation gift from my parents."

Five minutes spent talking with Greg, just made Madison realize even more how wonderful Sam was. Never had he once made her feel like an object on display like Greg had. The man spent the whole time staring at Madison's chest.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next day, Madison was sifting through her mail as she walked back to her apartment. A smile spread across her face as soon as she saw the postcard from Sam. He had taken to sending her ones from each place he went to while hunting. The front of her refrigerator was decorated with them. This one was from Portland, Oregon. She wasn't pay attention to where she was walking and almost walked right into Greg.

"Hey Madison," said Greg as leaned in close to the brunette.

The smell of alcohol was strong on Greg's breath causing Madison to back away from him. I hope he wasn't driving tonight. If there was one thing Madison hated it was people who drove drunk.

"Excuse me." Madison tried to walk around Greg, but he moved to block her.

"Want to come inside and have a beer?"

"Thanks, but no."

Madison moved to go around Greg, but once again he moved to block her way.

"Could you please let me by?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on baby, just one drink."

"I'm not your baby and I don't want a drink." Madison shoved Greg out of her way and rushed into her apartment.

"Uptight bitch," muttered Greg

oooooOOOOooooo

The phone was ringing when Madison finally made her way inside her apartment. Hoping it was Sam, she raced to pick it up.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Maddy."

"Sam, I'm so glad its you."

Sam could tell something was off with his girlfriend. "Is everything okay Maddy?"

"Yeah, I just had a little run in with my new neighbor."

"Somebody's rented Glenn's place?"

"Yeah, his name's Greg and he's a royal jerk."

"You said you had a run in. What happened?" Sam's voice was full of concern.

"It's nothing."

"Maddy, what happened," pressed Sam.

By the time Madison was finished telling Sam what happened, the hunter's blood was boiling. Who did this bastard think he was hassling Madison like that?

"Maddy are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Sam, I'm fine."

oooooOOOOooooo

How can I protect her and keep her safe when I'm hundreds of miles away worried Sam. When he made his offer to stay he never imagined how important Madison would come to be to him or how much he would love her. What if something happens to her and I'm not there. That a thought scared Sam more than he cared to admit. After losing already losing so many people he loved, he knew he couldn't handle it if something were to happen to Madison.

Dean, how could he leave Dean. His brother had been so great about everything. He hardly complained when Sam asked to stay an extra day. However Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes when Sid from the bookstore offered Sam a job if and when he decided to stay in San Francisco. He had asked Dean if he ever thought about staying in one place for awhile, but the hunter was against it. He was a wanted man and felt it best to always be on the move. Sam didn't like the idea of Dean hunting alone so he stayed on the road with his brother.

When Sam left for Stanford, he knew Dean would be safe with their father. John would always place himself between his son and any danger. Since his father's passing the number of people, besides himself, Sam would feel comfortable having his brother's back had dwindled down to two, Bobby and Joshua. The latter was a long time friend of John's and a hunter with formidable skill. There was no way Sam was going to let Dean hunt by himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam woke up feeling cold and alone. He reached out for Madison and had to remind himself she wasn't there. Pulling up the covers, which had drifted towards the end of the bed, Sam closed his eyes and imagined Madison was with him. He knew what would happen. She would be on the other side of the bed, which would be too far away for Sam's liking and he would reach for her. Pulling his girlfriend close, he would wrap his arms around her and let her body heat warm him up. They would snuggle together, enjoying the the closeness.

Dean emerged from the bathroom to find his brother hugging a pillow to his chest. He gave a small chuckle at the sight. Poor boy, he must miss Madison thought Dean.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he called out.

oooooOOOOooooo

There was a party in full swing at Greg's when Madison arrived at home. She could hear the music before she had opened the door to the building. Some cheesy pop song was blaring through the hallway. Greg and another guy were standing in his doorway, beers in hand, when she entered the building.

"Hey who's the hottie?" asked Greg's friend.

"That's my neighbor. The one I told you about," replied Greg.

"That's the uptight chick. Man, she's hot."

"Hey Madison, my party's in full swing. Wanna join us?" asked Greg.

Not if my life depended on it. "Um no thanks."

"See, I told you she's uptight," whispered Greg.

"Yeah, but I bet she's hot in the sack. You know how that type is. Get a few drinks in them and they loosen up."

Madison ignored their conversation and headed into her apartment. Was this what it was going to be like from now on, constant run ins with her drunk neighbor? She had loved living in her apartment. It was always a sanctuary from the outside world for her, but it certainly didn't feel that way for her now.

oooooOOOOooooo

After saying good night to Madison, Sam hung up the phone and headed back inside the motel room.

"That was a quick phone call Sammy," noted Dean.

"The jerk was having a loud party and we could hardly hear each other, so Maddy decided to head to bed early. Not that she will be able to sleep with all that noise," replied Sam.

Dean knew exactly who his brother was talking about. Even though he had never met Madison's new neighbor, Sam had already christened him the jerk. Dean could see the toll being away from Madison was taking on his brother. He knew Sam was worried that something would happen to her and he wouldn't be there to protect her. I dragged him away from Jess and she died. I can't watch Sam go through that again thought Dean. Not when there's something I can do about it.

"Sam, I got a call from Dad's friend Joshua today. He's been tracking a possible wendigo sighting in a state park in Utah and he could use some help."

"When do we leave?"

"The thing is Sam, this is really only a two man job. I thought maybe you would like to spend sometime San Francisco. You could work at Sid's for awhile. Earn some legit money for a change."

"Dean, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying go be with your girl Sammy."

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I've been trying to post this chapter for a couple of days now, but the site wouldn't let me. I apologize for the delay._

* * *

"Dean, what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying go be with your girl Sammy."_

During the drive to San Francisco, Sam reflected on Dean's offer. His brother had been so great about everything that had happened since he met Madison and now he was stepping out of the way, so to speak, so they could be together. Sam knew it would be hard to be away from Dean. They had been through so much since he showed up at Stanford. However, Sam felt that everything that had happened to them strengthened their bond as brothers. This time there would not be a long period of non-contact between them. That knowledge was what made Sam feel better about leaving his brother.

Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that quickly moved to the front. His vision started to blur. These were tell-tale signs that he was about to have a vision.

_Start Vision_

It was a nice evening and Madison decided to go for a run. Her long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, was swaying side to side as she moved. She was almost back to her apartment. With her headphones blocking out the sound, she never heard the car approaching her. It was going at a high rate of speed. Suddenly the car went up on the sidewalk and headed straight towards the legal assistant. The driver seemed to have lost all control of the car. A piece of the silver trim was sticking out from the front of the vehicle. When the car struck Madison the silver pierced her. It went through her back and straight into her heart. Within a matter of seconds she was dead.

_End Vision_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sam.

Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and exited it. He rushed over to the passenger's side of the car.

"Sammy, are you okay?" asked Dean his voice laced with concern.

"Dean why did you stop? We need to go now!" growled Sam.

"Where?"

"Madison's."

"What's going on? What did you see Sam?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Now drive!"

Dean got back in the Impala and pulled back on the road. He wanted Sam to tell him what was going on, but right now his brother was one his phone trying to reach his girlfriend.

"Damn it." Sam punched the dashboard.

"Sam don't hit the car. Now what's going on? Was your vision about Madison?"

"Yes. I saw her get hit by a car. There was silver trim on the car and a piece of it… Oh God Dean, hurry!"

Dean drove as fast as he could to get to Madison's. He could tell Sam was fighting hard not to lose it. "Don't worry Sam we'll make it in time."

Please God, don't take her from me Sam silently prayed. I can't lose her too!

oooooOOOOooooo

When they reached the street Madison lived on, Sam was out of the car before Dean had pulled to a complete stop. He could see the car from his vision coming down the road fast and it was headed straight for Madison. Sam raced across the road and grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her from the car's path.

Madison had been out for a run and was enjoying herself when suddenly she felt someone grab her. She instinctively began struggling against the person who grabbed her, not realizing it was her boyfriend. A loud crash caused her to still and she turned around to see Sam face.

"Sam, what's going on?" asked Madison as she removed her headphones.

Sam didn't reply, he just pulled Madison close and held her tight. A mixture of fear and relief was washing over him. He almost lost her. He tightened his hold, not wanting to let go.

After parking his car, Dean running over to join in the hugging. Finally Sam let go of Madison when he realized that they should check on the driver of the car.

The driver of the wayward car turned out to be Madison's neighbor Greg. As they reached the car, the trio could smell alcohol coming off his breath. Sam pulled him out of the car.

"He's wasted," growled Sam.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Madison. "You could have killed someone you stupid bastard!"

When Sam realized that Greg was drunk he wanted to unleash his fists on the man's face. Instead he ended up pulling Madison off of him. He had never seen her so angry before. Of course nearly being run over could make a person angry, but Sam could tell that there was more to it.

"Maddy, its okay," said Sam gently.

Sam pulled out his phone and called the police. Since he was still a wanted man, Dean took off agreeing to meet the next day.

oooooOOOOooooo

The police were finally gone taking with them, Greg Conners, who was arrested for drunk driving. Sam was still freaked out over his vision, but he was extremely grateful that he was able to save Madison.

Madison was grateful too, but curious as to why her boyfriend had shown up early. More than anything she wanted Sam stay in San Francisco full time, but she couldn't ask him to when he already did so much for her. Yet here he was. " Sam what were you doing coming here? Not that I'm complaining, but the full moon is two weeks off."

"Maddy, I've come to stay. Dean and I reached a decision that I will stay here in San Francisco and he's going to help out a hunter we know with a wendigo."

"Sam are you saying that you're moving to San Francisco?"

"Yes Madison."

Madison gave a squeal of delight and threw her arms around Sam. He was staying. He was really staying. This was what she had dreamed of.

"You know, I think there might be an apartment for rent across the hall soon. I could…"

Madison interrupted him. "No way. You're staying here with me. I meant that is if you want to."

"I want that more than anything."

oooooOOOOooooo

Exhausted from the day's events, the couple retired to bed early. Madison was asleep in minutes, but for Sam sleep remained elusive. He couldn't help, but picture her lying on the ground every time he closed his eyes. It was now two times that his vision kicked in to save someone he loved. The vision about Dean he could understand because it involved Max Miller whom had been special too. But this vision didn't seem to be connected to any other psychic person. He hoped that this wasn't a sign that Madison was on old yellow eyes' radar. Pulling her close, Sam eventually drifted off to sleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison slammed the phone in disgust. She had just spoken to the officer who had arrested Greg Conners and was furious to learn that his blood alcohol content was more than three times the legal limit.

"Madison, what wrong?" Sam feared that maybe the police told her that Greg was being released.

"That son of bitch was over three times the legal limit. He got into a car and drove when he was way to drunk. God, I want to kill him."

Sam had never seen his girlfriend that angry or upset. Not even when she told him what Kurt did to her was she this upset. He sensed that there was another reason for her anger than just nearly being killed. He walked over and put his arms around her. Normally Madison would relax in Sam's embrace, but this time she was as stiff as a board.

"What's going Maddy?" whispered Sam. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I hate drunk drivers Sam. I hate them with a burning passion. They don't care about the lives they ruin."

"I hate them too," replied Sam.

"Not like I do."

Madison walked pulled herself free from Sam's arms and walked in to the living and plopped down on the sofa. Sam followed suit.

"Maddy, I can tell something is bothering you. More than just what happened yesterday. Talk to me," said Sam.

"When I was a little girl more than anything I wanted a little brother or sister. I would ask my mom and dad all the time when they were going to have a baby. They would smile and say maybe one day. I thought one day might never come, but finally when I was six my mom got pregnant."

Sam was puzzled as he knew Madison was an only child, but he didn't want to interrupt her so he kept his confusion to himself.

"I was so excited because I was finally going to be a big sister. Every day I would ask when the baby was going to arrive. I didn't understand the whole concept of having to wait nine months. My neighbors had adopted a baby the year before. One day they didn't have a child, the next day they did. At least that what it seemed like to me. After two weeks of asking, Mom went out and bought a calendar and put it on a wall in the kitchen. She tied a black marker to it. She called it the baby countdown calendar and every morning I would cross off another day. This way I would know how long until the baby came. I used to push my dolls around in a stroller practicing for when the baby came. My dad said I was going to be mommy's little helper." Madison paused for moment and seemed lost her in her own thoughts.

"What happened?" Sam gently prodded.

"One day when my mom was six months along, she was taking me to ballet class. We were driving though an intersection when out of nowhere a car slammed into the side of my mom's station wagon."

"Oh God," said Sam softly.

"It was a mess. I wound up with a broken arm and elbow. My mom had a fractured hip and a broken tailbone."

"And the baby?" asked Sam.

"The oxygen supply was cut off to the baby and he died."

"He?"

"Yes. My mom was having a boy. He was to be named Frederick after my father and we were going to call him Freddie."

"Oh Maddy, I'm so sorry."

"My mom was never able to have children after that."

"What happened to the driver?"

"He was arrested. It turned out his blood alcohol was way over the legal limit. He made a deal and pled guilty. He was sent to jail for less than five years. The bastard never even apologized to my parents for what he did. There was a civil trial and my parents settled out of court with the insurance company for two hundred thousand dollars. They had judged Freddie's life and that how much they thought he was worth. My father called it blood money. He and Mom donated it to the building fund for the children's wing at the community hospital."

Sam could now see why Madison was so angry about the previous day's events. A drunk driver had already destroyed her family once and it could have happened again. He couldn't help, but think of her parents. They were such wonderful people who didn't deserve to have that happen to them. Sam felt even angrier at Greg than he had been the day before.

"One day when I was ten, Mom and I were at Monroe's Market . We had a whole cart filled with groceries and were headed to the checkout lane. Just as we were about to get in line my mom noticed that the cashier was Joe Smithers, the drunk driver that hit us. Apparently he had been paroled. Mom grabbed my hand and we walked out of the store leaving the groceries behind. My mom has not stepped foot in Monroe's since then."

"I'm so sorry that your family went through that." Sam had grown up thinking that people who didn't know about the supernatural were the lucky ones. His family had suffered a horrible tragedy with his mom's death and then his father started hunting and Sam and Dean's world was never the same. Madison may not have known that ghosts and spirits were real growing up and she didn't lose a parent to a violent death caused by a demon, but she did suffer a great loss. Her whole family did and for that Sam felt sad.

"That's why I can't tell my parents that I'm a werewolf. They have already been through so much and would be devastated to find out I wanted to die. Promise me you won't tell them."

"Maddy, you don't have to worry about that. It's not my secret to reveal." Sam had talked to Madison already about telling her parents the truth and she had been adamant that they never find out. He thought she should tell them, but now he understood why she didn't want them to know.

"Thank you Sam." Madison leaned into Sam and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She didn't know what she would do without him and she hoped she'd never find out.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Living with Madison was the best thing that had happened to Sam in a long while. Each day waking up next to the beautiful brunette felt better than the day before. His fears for her safety were still there and he realized they probably always would be, but he decided not to let them rule his life.

A long talk with Sid made Sam see that his vision about Madison was not connected to the demon. He explained to the young hunter that he formed a deep connection with his girlfriend and that connection was probably what caused the vision.

Working at the bookstore and earning a legitimate salary allowed Sam to look towards the future and he definitely saw Madison in it. Not wanting to wait any longer, Sam decided to ask Madison to marry him.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was still trying to figure out exactly how he wanted to propose. He knew he wanted to ask her father for her hand in marriage first and he wanted to do it in person. He was stuck trying to find a reason to visit Madison's parents without tipping her off. Lucky for him a one was about to pop up.

One evening during dinner Madison brought up the upcoming holiday. "Mom called today and invited us to Santa Barbara for Thanksgiving."

"That sounds nice. Will there be a lot of people there?"

"Usually there is, but not this year. Molly and Jack are going to Jack's parents house and my Aunt and Uncle are going to be in Michigan visiting my cousin Aaron so it will be just us going. Oh Mom said she would love it if Dean came. She really wants to meet him."

"She says that now, but wait until he starts eating."

Madison couldn't help, but laugh at that. "So do you think he'll be able to come?"

"I'll give him a call. Hopefully he'll be able to go."

oooooOOOOooooo

Thanksgiving morning found the Winchesters plus Madison on the road to Santa Barbara. Both Sam and Madison had to work the day before so they decided to get up early on Thanksgiving to make the five hour drive to Santa Barbara.

After months of crappy microwaved food, Dean was looking forward to a nice home cooked meal. "So Madison what does your mom make for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh not too much, just a turkey, garlic mashed potatoes from scratch, candied yams and two kinds of stuffing. Wait till you try her homemade cornbread stuffing. It's the best stuffing ever," answered Madison.

"I think I want to move in with your parents." Dean's mouth was watering at the thought of all that food.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison's parents lived in a nice traditional two-story house in Santa Barbara. It was the same house she grew up in. She loved coming home to visit. This trip was made even more enjoyable because Sam and Dean were with her. They pulled up to the house just before noon. 

"Madison," cried Betsy as she ran outside to greet her daughter with a hug.

"Mom." Madison hugged her mother back.

Introductions were made and pretty soon the whole group was inside the kitchen. Everyone was put to work. Sam and Dean each had a loaf of bread to pick apart for the stuffing and Madison was peeling potatoes.

"Oh darn," said Betsy. "I've forget to get the cranberry sauce and all the stores are closed."

"Poor Dad. He loves cranberry sauce," replied Madison

"We passed one downtown, Monroe's. It looked opened," said Dean. "I could go get you some."

At the mention of Monroe's Betsy blanched. "That's alright Dean. We'll go without it."

"Really it's no problem," said Dean not knowing that the Miller's did not shop at Monroe's Market.

"Dean, don't worry about it," said Betsy. "Fred will be fine without it."

Not quite sure what was going on Dean let it drop.

oooooOOOOooooo

After a wonderful meal where everyone had seconds the women headed into the kitchen to clean up. Knowing Sam wanted to talk to Madison's father alone, Dean offered to help in the kitchen.

"Fred, can I discuss something with you in private?" asked Sam.

"Sure. Why don't we go into my study?"

Once seated inside the study Fred asked Sam what was on his mind.

"Well you see sir, I love you daughter with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Feeling nervous Sam paused for a moment.

"Sam?"

"Fred, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Fred was deeply touched by the fact that Sam would come to him to ask for his permission to marry his daughter. The more time he spent with Sam the more he liked him. He couldn't have picked a better man for his daughter. "Sam I give you my blessing. My daughter is the happiest I've seen her in a long while and I know it's all to do with you."

"Thank you sir."

"Do you have a ring yet?"

"Not yet." Sam was still searching for the perfect ring.

Fred walked over to his safe and opened it up. He removed a small box and closed the safe back up. 

"This ring was my mother's engagement ring. She was married to my father for forty-five years. Madison is her only granddaughter and she wanted her to have it one day. Madison doesn't know that yet. Sam if you would like it the ring is yours."

Fred opened the box to reveal an art deco style ring with a two-carat emerald cut diamond and smaller diamonds on the side. He held out the box for Sam.

"It's beautiful," said Sam as he accepted the box. Suddenly he couldn't wait to see what the ring would look like on Madison's finger. "Thank you so much."

"My mother would be so happy to know that Madison is getting her ring. Especially if she knew it was coming from you."

Sam was overwhelmed by Fred's gift of the ring to him. It meant so much because this ring symbolized Madison's grandparents' marriage. From what Madison had told him about her paternal grandparents it sounded like they had a very loving marriage.

oooooOOOOooooo

Later Sam was in the kitchen showing Dean the ring while Dean enjoyed a post dinner snack of a turkey sandwich.

"Wow, Sammy that's some rock." Dean gave a low whistle.

"I know. Madison's grandmother wore this for forty-five years. I hope we can have a marriage that last that long and longer."

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"In a couple of weeks, after the full moon."

"You know, Madison's mom was asking her to come up next weekend to go to an arts festival, but she said that she was working. Since when does she work on the weekend?"

"She doesn't, but next weekend's the full moon. She can't come here."

"She hasn't told her parents the truth has she?"

"About being a werewolf? No."

"Sam that's a big secret to keep from them. Shouldn't she let them know? They'll probably be freaked at first, but they'll come around."

"She doesn't want them to know and I support her decision not to tell them."

"How long can she keep inventing excuses not to see them on the full moon?"

"As long as she has too." Sam explained to his brother the reason why Madison didn't tell her folks the truth.

"God Sam that's awful. Tell me they caught the guy cause if not I know what my next case is." Dean really liked the Millers and the thought of what happened to them made his blood boil.

"Yeah they caught him and he went to jail, but he was paroled." Sam told Dean what happened in Monroe's Market.

"So that's why her mother didn't want us to go there."

"Yeah."

oooooOOOOooooo

Once back in San Francisco, Sam started working on the perfect proposal. He had everything planned out down to the last detail. He had thought about taking Madison back to Brubeck's where they had their first date, but decided that he wanted to do it at there apartment, where they met for the first time.

Finally the night arrived. He picked the ring up from the jeweler's where he had it resized to fit Madison that day. He ordered Chinese takeout for them with a special surprise for dessert.

Everything was going great. Madison had no clue what was going on which was exactly as Sam wanted it. After dinner was finished and everything cleaned up the couple headed into the living room with their fortune cookies in hand.

"Sam read your fortune," prodded Madison.

"It says your happiness lies in front of you not behind. Look forward instead of looking back," read Sam.

"That's so sweet," replied Madison.

"And so true," said Sam. "Now read yours.

"Okay." Madison cracked open her cookie and pulled out the slip of white paper. She began reading aloud. "Madison will you marry me? Oh my god Sam!"

Sam got down on one knee in front of Madison. "Will you marry me Madison?"

"Yes Sam," replied Madison just before she threw her arms around Sam.

Sam stood up and spun around the room with Madison in his arms. Yes, she said yes. He had never felt happier than he did at that moment in time. Remembering the ring, he put Madison down.

"Do you want to see your ring?" asked Sam. Madison nodded and Sam pulled the ring box from his pocket.

"Sam, that's my grandmother's ring. How did you get it?"

"Your father gave it to me after I asked for your hand marriage. He said his mother always wanted you to have it."

Sam picked up Madison's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit and looked like it belonged there all along.

"Oh Sam, it's wonderful." Madison held her hand out in front of her and stared at the ring on her finger.

She said yes. Never did Sam imagine that one small word would make him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Sam pulled Madison towards him and leaned down and kissed her. Forgetting everything else, he let all the love he felt for her flow out from his kiss. She eagerly responded to him.

That night Sam and Madison lay intertwined together, enjoying the peaceful sleep that only two lovers know. The pale moonlight illuminated the room and left a soft glow on Madison's engagement ring.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly apprecited. Please let me know what you think!

I want to wish a Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all my wonderful readers!


	10. Chapter 10

Madison woke up feeling wonderful. She was engaged. She was going to become Mrs. Samuel Winchester. Never had she wanted something so much before in her life. It was all do to the man sleeping next to her.

At one point in her life Madison felt totally worthless and undeserving of love. It's hard when you've reached a point that low to ever think that it would ever change. Then Sam came along. He showed her how beautiful love could be and made her want more out of life.

Quietly slipping out of bed, she headed into the kitchen. She decided to surprise Sam with breakfast in bed. A quick trip to the refrigerator produced cheese, eggs, and bacon. As she cooked scrambled eggs and bacon, she couldn't help, but stare at her engagement ring. She had always thought the ring was beautiful and it meant so much that her grandmother wanted her to have it. More than that she was touched that Sam would ask her father for her hand in marriage.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam woke up and reached out for Madison only to find her not there. He was just about to get out of bed and go search for her when she walked into the bedroom carry a tray laden with breakfast. 

"Good morning sweetie," said Madison as she set the tray down on the bed.

"What's all this for?" asked Sam.

"I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed," answered Madison.

"Have a told you how much I love you?" asked Sam.

"Yes, but you can tell me again and again and again." Madison would never tire of hearing those words from Sam.

"I love you, Madison," said Sam.

"I love you too Sam," replied Madison.

Once Madison had rejoined Sam in bed, he pulled her close for a kiss. This right here was everything he could ever want and more.

oooooOOOOooooo

Later that day there was a moving van parked in front of the apartment building. Since the car accident Greg had been staying with his parents. Because he was a first time offender he was given probation which angered Sam to no end. The jerk had nearly killed Madison and he was not being punished for that.

"Yeah. My dad freaked cause I got in one tiny accident and is making me move back home. Can you believe that?" Greg spoke into his cell phone. "Hey careful with that. That stereo cost a lot of money!" he barked at a mover.

Sam stepped out into the hallway. Just the site of the jerk pacing the hallway was enough to make his blood boil. He walked over and tapped Greg on the shoulder. "Moving?"

"Look buddy, if you interested in the apartment you'll have to see the landlord," said Greg.

The jerk doesn't even remember me realized Sam. "I'm not interested in your apartment. I already live in the building."

"Well it's a little late to introduce yourself. As you can clearly see I'm moving out."

"We've already met or don't you remember?"

"We have?" There was a hint of confusion in Greg's voice.

"Yeah, we met when you almost ran over my fiancée."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were driving drunk and if I hadn't been there to pull Madison out of the way you would have killed her." Sam shuddered slightly as an image of Madison lying dead on the ground popped into his head.

"My car's totaled. My father's making me move back home. My life is over, so I'm sorry if I don't have time for your drama."

"You bastard, you nearly killed Madison and all you care about is your stupid car and apartment." Sam was beyond angry now.

"In case you didn't hear me, my car is totaled. I have to move back in with my parents. However Madison is just fine so excuse me if I don't shed a tear for her."

Sam grabbed Greg and shoved him up against the wall. "You nearly killed someone and you're whining about moving back home. What the hell is wrong with you?" He felt the urge to pummel Greg until he was a bloody mess, but that wouldn't make things any better. Just seeing the look of fear on the younger man's face would have to be enough.

"Please don't hurt me," pleaded Greg.

"You're not worth it." Sam let go of Greg and headed inside his apartment. He didn't spare a glance at the man he left cowering in the hallway.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Mom, I've never felt like this before." Madison had called to give her parents the good news. 

"Oh Madison darling, I'm so happy for you," said Betsy. Sam was everything she could want for her only daughter.

"Thanks Mom," replied Madison. "I still can't believe Grandma gave Dad her engagement ring."

"She always wanted you to have it. Your dad and I were just waiting for the right guy to come along before we let you know about it." Sam is definitely the right guy she thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Way to go Sammy. I knew she'd say yes." Dean was genuinely thrilled for his brother. After everything Sam had been through the last few years he deserved some happiness.

"Thanks Dean. For everything," said Sam. "This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you."

"Sam, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You pushed me to admit how I felt about Madison."

"Sammy, I…"

"No Dean, a push was what I needed. It helped me realize how much I want and need her in my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sam."

oooooOOOOooooo

That night Sam was relaxing on the sofa with a glass of wine waiting for Madison who was changing into something more comfortable. Could life get any better he thought?

Madison came out of the bedroom wearing a worn red flannel robe that had seen better days. Usually she only wore it when she was sick. It hadn't seen the outside of her closet in a couple of years now.

"What's with the robe?" asked Sam.

"It's my favorite."

"I've never seen it before."

"Well get used to it because you're going to be seeing it a lot more."

Sam was by no means a shallow man. He loved Madison for her mind and her spirit, but he was also definitely attracted to her body. He seriously hoped she wasn't going to be hiding it under a flannel robe from now own.

"Do you want to see my flannel pajamas with bunnies and chicks all over them?"

"Sure. I love bunnies and chicks." There was a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

Madison dropped her robe to reveal a black silk nightgown with lace trim that accentuated her body in all the right spots. She enjoyed seeing the look of surprise on Sam's face. "Do you like it Sam because I could always exchange it for bunnies and chicks?"

"I like it. I definitely like it," said Sam as he pulled Madison into his arms. He was definitely going to like married life.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of months were busy ones for Sam and Madison. In addition to work, there was a wedding to plan. The couple decided that they wanted to get married in San Francisco at a small Methodist church not to far from where they lived. Madison had been raised Methodist and she knew it would mean a lot to her parents if she got married in the church.

A large wedding held no appeal for either Sam or Madison. They both liked the idea of small ceremony followed by dinner and dancing. They decided to have a small reception at Brubeck's. Being the site of their first date, the jazz club held a special meaning for them.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was the day before the wedding and Sam and Madison were packing for their honeymoon. They were going to be spending a week in Napa Valley.

"What's in the box?" asked Sam as he saw his fiancée slip something into her suitcase.

"It's a surprise," she responded coyly.

"Do you have to stay at a hotel tonight?" Madison's cousin Molly was treating her to a night a four star hotel. Madison's mother was joining them.

"Sam, its just one night. Besides we're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony."

"I know. I'm just gonna miss having you next to me when I sleep."

Madison smiled. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying Sam. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Sam pulled Madison into his arms. Leaning down, he placed his lips upon hers in a breath-stealing kiss. After several minutes the need for air forced them to break apart.

"I love you Madison and I can't wait to see you at the altar tomorrow."

"I love you too Sam."

oooooOOOOooooo

After manicures and pedicures at the hotel spa, Madison was relaxing in her suite with her mother and Molly.

"Are you nervous Madison?" asked Molly.

"Not really." Madison paused for a moment. "Well maybe a little."

"It's okay to be a little nervous before your wedding. I felt a little nervous before I married your father. Marriage is a big step, but I know you're ready for it."

"Once you are face to face with Sam at the altar everything will melt away," said Molly.

Madison thought back to her cousin's wedding. She could remember the look of complete happiness on Molly face that was mirrored on Jack's face. Madison couldn't wait to see Sam at the church the next day.

oooooOOOOooooo

While Madison was having her fun at the hotel, Sam was enjoying a guys' night out with Dean, Fred and Jack. He had hoped that Bobby could join them, but the good family friend wasn't arriving until the next day.

Sam was not really the bachelor party, strip club kind of guy so hanging out at a nice bar, drinking beer and playing a little pool was right up his alley. Fred and Jack were regaling him with tales of married life.

"Sam, I'm going to give you the same advice my father gave me before my wedding. Remember to never go to bed angry." Fred purposely left out the part his father told him about the sofa being lumpy.

"Thanks Fred." While Sam was grateful for Fred's advice he wished his father was there to give him marriage advice and telling how he felt before he married Sam's mother. All the things a father would tell a son. Even when Sam wasn't speaking to his father he knew he would still have invited him to his wedding.

"I wish my parents were here to see you and Madison get married. They would have been so happy for the two of you," said Fred.

Sam picked up his glass and offered a toast. "Let's raise a glass to our loved ones who can't be here to celebrate with us." Everyone clinked their glasses. "I miss you Dad," whispered Sam.

"Okay, okay," said Dean. "It's my turn to offer Sammy some advice."

Considering Dean had never had a relationship that lasted more than a couple of months, Sam was curious to hear what his brother had to say.

"Love her Sam. Never hold back your love for her and make sure she knows it. As long as you love her, the rest will take care of itself," said Dean.

Sam was deeply touched by his brother's words. "Dean, thank you."

oooooOOOOooooo

Too excited to sleep, Madison woke up early the day of her wedding. It was finally here, a day she once thought would never happen for her. Slipping out of bed she decided to call Sam. She wanted to hear his voice and she needed to tell him something. Figuring he was still sleeping she called his cell phone. Much to her surprise and delight he answered.

"Hey sweetie," said Sam.

"Sam, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was already up."

"Do me a favor please. Look in the top drawer of my dresser. There should be a little gray box in there. I want you to open it."

"What is it?"

"It's my wedding present to you."

Sam opened the box to reveal a pair of gold cufflinks with his initials engraved on them. "Madison, I love them."

"I can't wait to see to you wearing them today."

"I can't wait to see you in your white dress walking down the aisle. I love you, Madison."

"I love you, Sam."

oooooOOOOooooo

The wedding dress Madison chose was a white floor length gown with an empire waist and a scoop neckline. She wore her haired pulled pack on the sides with flowing loose curls down the back. Her veil was pinned at the crown of her head and trailed down to just below her waist. Around her neck was a choker length strand of pearls that had been a wedding gift from her father to her mother. Her ears were also adorned with pearls, an early wedding present from Sam.

"Madison darling, you look beautiful." Betsy dabbed at the tears in her eyes with a lace hanky.

"Sam's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you," said Molly. "Now here put this on." She handed Madison a blue lace garter.

"A garter?" Madison took the item her cousin offered her.

"It's your something blue," said Molly. "Your earrings and dress are your something new and your necklace is your something old and something borrowed. Now you are ready to get married."

"Thank you Molly." Being careful not to mess her dress, Madison hugged her cousin.

"Madison it's time to get this show on the road. That was the front desk on the phone. The limo is here," said Betsy.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam stood at the altar his eyes glued to the doors at the back of the church. Any moment now his bride was going to be walking through those doors. His whole future was in front of him and he had never felt happier.

The sound of the wedding march started to fill the church and the doors opened up to revealed Molly looking lovely in her pale blue matron of honor dress. Behind her came Madison on the arm of her father. The moment he saw her Sam felt his breath leave his body. Never before had he seen a more radiant sight than his bride walking up the aisle.

Any nervousness Madison had been feeling disappeared the moment she laid eyes on Sam at the altar. He looked so handsome standing at the altar in his tuxedo. Becoming his wife, never had something felt so right before. Walking down the aisle with her father she kept her eyes locked with Sam.

Once Sam and Madison were standing side by side the minister began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Samuel and Madison."

oooooOOOOooooo

After reciting wedding vows that came from their hearts, Sam and Madison exchanged matching platinum wedding bands engraved with the words _My Life, My Love, My Heart._

"With this ring, I pledge my life and love to you." Madison kissed the ring before she slipped it on Sam's finger.

"With this ring, I pledge my life and love to you." Never had Sam felt so in love as he did the moment he slipped the wedding band on Madison's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Methodist Church and the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the minister. "You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning down Sam placed his lips on Madison's as he pulled her into his arms. The kiss was so full of love and she eagerly responded. After a few moments they broke apart.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Winchester," said the minister.

Everyone on the church stood up and clapped as Sam and Madison walked down the aisle hand and hand. The love they felt for each other was evident on their faces.

oooooOOOOooooo

The reception was held at Brubeck's jazz club where Sam and Madison had their first date.

Sam led Madison out onto the dance floor and the band began to play _My One and Only Love_. It was a song they had heard the first time they were at Brubeck's.

While you're in my arms. I feel your lips, so warm and tender, my one and only love.

"I love you," Sam whispered in Madison's ear.

"I love you," replied Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

Cottage Grove Inn was where was Sam and Madison decided to stay during their honeymoon. Located in Napa Valley, the inn consisted of private cottages that contained jacuzzis and wood burning fireplaces. It had the kind of intimate setting one craves on their honeymoon. After checking in and being escorted to their cottage, Sam carried his bride across the threshold.

Depositing her gently on the bed, Sam leaned in and kissed Madison. Kissing him back eagerly, she pulled closer her husband closer. Could life get any better than this? Sam gave a small growl when Madison started to push way.

"Sam, let me change out of my wedding dress," said Madison with a small chuckle.

Grabbing a box out of her suitcase, Madison headed in to the bathroom. When she emerged she was no longer wearing her wedding dress. Instead she was dressed in a white silk negligee that accentuated the curves of her body.

"Wow, you look amazing," said Sam as he crossed the room and pulled his bride into his arms.

Against the back drop of a roaring fire and with the half moon shining through the window Sam and Madison expressed their love for each other in a rhythm as old as time.

"I love you Madison." Sam pressed a kiss to his wife's temple.

"I love you Sam." Madison snuggled closer to Sam relishing the warmth of his embrace.

Holding his wife in his arms, Sam never wanted to let go. All of his life he wanted a home and now he had one. He found his home in Madison.

****

The End

The very thought of you makes  
My heart sing,  
Like an April breeze  
On the wings of spring  
And you come to me all your splendor,  
My one and only love

The shadow's fall and spread their  
Mystique charms in the hush of night,  
While you're in my arms.  
I feel your lips, so warm and tender,  
My one and only love

The touch of your hand is like heaven.  
A heaven that I've never known  
The blush on your cheek,  
Whenever I speak,  
Tells me that you are my own  
You fill my eager heart with  
Such desire,  
Every kiss you give  
Sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender,  
My one and only love

Lyrics by Robert Mellin

A/N: I want to send a big thanks to everyone who read my story. I am so amazed that people are still enjoying my Sam and Madison series. I must send out a tremendous thanks to everyone who took the time to write a review. They inspire me to keep writing. I love you guys! I hope everyone comes back to read the next story in this series. It picks up where Love in the Time of Werewolves & Demons part 3 left off and is called _And Baby Makes Three_. Coming Soon! 


End file.
